The Nighttime Queen
by LightUpTheSkies
Summary: This is too short for a true summary so please click to read full summary. OC Story


Summary:

_Knight_

Knight Flynn is created for one sole purpose in life. He is designed to give dreams to a child whose imagination is beyond what most can comprehend. It only takes moment after meeting the young Coleen Cody, in his dreams, for him to break all the rules that he once stood for. Knight becomes a thief during the day and a confidant during the night. "I only stole from queens. I took my nighttime queen's kind words. And my daytime queen's jewels." Can he save Coleen from the poor choices drowning him alive?

_Coleen_

Coleen Cody is an orphan girl who dreams of her family. Little did she know she would instead see a boy in clunky armor arriving in her imaginary castle. Her whole life changes as her dream of being queen turns into having her new family be her knight in shining armor. "Knight made the sun shine brighter on a little orphan's life." Can she live her dream or will fates design destroy the future she planned?

* * *

A story based on the tales of _Once Upon a Time_

The Nighttime Queen

Chapter 1

Can you break the rules?

_Knight_

Present day

Do you know why you dream? Is it what your subconscious wants you to see or how a small child imagines their future? Is it to travel across the impossible or to see what men are blind too? My artificial life revolved around this concept. I swore allegiance to my creators with the hope to have a fulfilling life in showing talented children what it was like to really imagine a whole new wonderful world around them. Instead, they filled my foolish empty wishes with hidden lies. When a child turns eighteen the job of a Dream Giver is done. They would end you. They tell you, you must follow their rules: promise to never show them real events they would not normally know, give them information they would otherwise never come by, and by all means never show them who you really are or tell them what you really do. These rules would soon haunt my every waking hour, and liberate every subconscious one.

I woke up from my hours of endless darkness to grass beneath my head. The morning dawn light seeped through the trees to wake me from my sleep. Wonderland had a way of being bright enough to wake me every morning. Blinking confusion from my eyes I turned my head to the right. After years of sleeping and traveling alone, I practically jumped out of my skin looking at the women next to me. It was my personal stalker, Ember, a lost fairy who had taken an interest in my life. She laid perfectly with her soft hands serving as a pillow beneath her head and her short legs tucked slightly to her chest. Even her long red tinted hair stayed glistening as it fell, just in place, over her shoulders. You would think with her get up you know she was a red fairy, but she still wore a short red flared dress to make her final statement. She even topped off her arrogance with the dangerously low collar. It was fitting, with her board like figure. It surprisingly remained acceptable.

I turned my head over and looked to my left. My complete memories returned as I saw Coleen next to me. I had never seen her in real life before these most recent days. She had become my whole life. Even though I knew I wasn't a real human I had somehow generated a fondness for her. Unlike Ember, Coleen lied clumsily across the gentle forest floor. I laughed seeing her hands placed on either side of her head and her big dark curly hair everywhere around her. She had even managed to make imprints on the grass from all her movement. Her face looked still. When people were awake they looked so lively, but as soon as they relaxed they turned to complete peace. The sunlight lit up her pale face making her a glowing angel against the dark grass bed. She was beautiful even without her clear blue eyes. On top of that she had simple white dress flowing across her softly. I watched her for a moment before her peace turned to discomfort. Her sleep switched to a dark place. She was having a nightmare. My face turned grim as I shifted her awake.

"Coleen, are you alright?" I almost yelled as she opened her eyes. I changed my tone and demeanor instantly as I noticed it almost seemed too personal. Even though I didn't abide by the rules anymore, if she grew as attached to me as I was to her it could destroy her in the end.

"Stop," She mumbled as she opened her eyes

"Coleen," I said in a less concerned tone.

I watched as she turned to look at me with empty eyes. Her memory was still hidden in her mind, camouflaged by her nightmare. I could see her thought rush back to her face, as her genuine smile returned to her lips, "Knight," she murmured to me.

"What happened?" I asked already knowing the answer. I needed to test her honesty in the matter. If she lied today she could have had horrible terrors for a while. I wished she was more honest with me.

Then again that made me a hypocrite.

She almost refused to speak when I asked her. I could tell she was having a hard time deciding what to say. I knew she didn't lie often, but I also knew she could lie if needed, "Nothin," she answered rather calmly. It was hard being upset with Coleen when she had that voice. Her accent was prominent just as most of the Irish I had heard so much about, from her. When she spoke English she softened her vowels and spoke faster than most. I especially was amused at how she always swallowed her g's in words like nothing. Even with that I was upset. I knew she wanted to ease my concern, but I always pushed for the truth.

Still I played along, "Aright."

"Why are talking while I'm sleeping?" Ember asked us rudely as she sat up.

"Because the sun is up so we're on the move," I answered bluntly. She continued to groan and complain as I stood up to stretch myself completely awake. The glow of the light had begun to brighten. If we didn't get moving it we would have had to travel in darkness to reach where we needed to go. I deeply inhaled the crisp air preparing myself for the long walk.

"-He is not even listening to me. Knight!" Ember demanded my attention.

"Yes?" I cocked my head to her. She rolled her eyes while I raised my eyebrow. She had put up with me for our common goal, but I had a feeling Ember would've ran for the hills to avoid me, otherwise.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. I knew inside me there would be no way to get both girls to walk all they way to where we needed and not tell them where that was, but part of me really hoped they wouldn't ask. It could keep them from going if they knew.

"Well, we can't possibly go the queen or underland since they all will have my head," I started blankly, purposely avoiding the question.

"We understand ya. Get after the blatherin' and tell us the truth," Coleen commanded me in her signature voice.

I knew I would have to tell them in the end, but I still hesitated, "I know this will sound not credible, so stay with me. This guy I used to run with knows someone who specializes in this. We need to find my former friend, Spade, and get his location."

"Very much former?" Coleen asked, knowing me all too well.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know.

"Jaysus, Knight, what do ye owe him?" She persisted.

I sighed and looked at the floor. It was always Coleen who rang all the ugly things out of me, "I stole from him before I left. I needed something to trade and he had it. After, he informed me, I needed to repay him, so I left before I had too."

"I thought you said we weren't going to people you owe?" Ember stood up and looked into my soul, "How is he different?"

I stood my ground to her making sure she knew she didn't intimidate me, "He is the only guy who has been heard to accept," I hesitated as I was about to lose all respect I was artificially created to desire, "women as payment."

"So, ye think I'm some brasser ye can sell to him!?" Coleen turned to me in disgust.

"Assuming brasser means prostitute I completely agree with her!" Ember yelled to me as well.

"It does," The dreamer girl mumbled to the angry fairy to clarify. I tried not to laugh at them taking the same side. They really didn't work together.

"I would never sell you two. My plan was to convince him I would trade you and get the location," I spoke honestly and looked directly at Coleen. I knew she could see into my truth.

I watched as Ember waited for a sign of approval from my lie detector. As soon as Coleen finished her decision on me she turned to Ember and nodded. The red fairy pondered her last opinion before she turned back to me, "Alright. We will go to this guy and find this other mystery guy," she began to walk past me towards the trail, but stopped briefly to leave me one last thought, "But once we find him, we get the hell out of here."

She continued past the trees and did not wait for our follow. Coleen trotted after her without one look at me. I had begun to dig my grave. I knew everything would be fine, though. Coleen had heard of much worse things that I had done, and I didn't care about Ember's opinion of me at all. I faced the path both girls had begun to follow and took a step towards a long journey ahead. It may have been only a few hours to Spade, but our fate would not end at one doorstep. We had worlds waiting.

* * *

Nine years ago

I opened the door and took my last step out of my assigned room. I slung my personal bag over my shoulder before I began my walk to freedom. The rules stated that once I received my child project I didn't have to remain on the campus. I could've traveled anywhere I wanted while only remaining a slave to them in the night. Even though it wasn't ideal it was better than all day. The other children all stepped out of their rooms, at the same time, and walked over to the board simultaneously. I ran past them, squeezing my way through the crowed to make it there first. My whole life had been this order, and I had enough of it. I was ready for an unexpected life.

And I had spoken too soon.

I looked up at the big wall of numbers and found me among them. I located me, 2756, and turned my head to view my future. Instead, I saw a lack of one. All of us knew that we lived as long as our assigned child had imagination and once they lost that magic we would die. It was the untold truth between the dream givers. Most, practically all, children's imagination sparked at three to four, which is when we came in to give them vivid, future telling dreams. All children, but one. As I stared at the board in pure horror I read the words shown over and over, to myself.

_ Coleen Cody - Ireland - eight years old_

It shortened my life to twenty-two. I had four years extracted from my freedom. I had already lived more than half of my life as a captive at the school. I finally realized I would never escape them. They had proved I could never run away from the cage they had around me. The farther I ran, the closer I arrived to death. I was outraged. Just as the other kids got up to look for themselves I walked over to the main building. My anger increased with every step I took towards our campus leaders office, so much so I took a few deep breaths before entering. I didn't want them to know how I really felt. It would've taken away any advantages I had.

The second I opened the door the dark air from the room brushed past me and gave me an ominous feeling. I waited for a command before I took another step. I had become a creature of control.

"Come right in," The man at the desk called, as if he knew I would be coming. I tried my hardest to hide my nervousness with a shield of overwhelming confidence. The rumors of the head man spun around in my mind. Some said he was a horror to witness with your eyes and that once you did you could never return. Most, though, recalled a calm happy man who spread warmth throughout a room. A chill ran down my spine had me feeling he was more horrifying than kind.

"Sir, I wanted to know," I began strongly, "why the child I got was older than all the other ones."

He thought about his answer to me. I stared at the back of his chair that was facing a painting on the wall, while I waited. I figured he must have hidden his face from most people. If he really could've kill you with a look I understood why he wouldn't be face me. The painting he seemed fixated on was a lovely, and carefully stroked, picture of a girl falling through a hole in the ground. A strange world was spinning around her in her mid fall. You could even see a rabbit with a large clock on his back. I had never seen anything like it.

"She is a special case," He said as he spun to face me. I shivered in fear until I saw his face. He appeared tall, though he was seated, with very pale skin. He seemed like a rather calm looking older man with soft yellow eyes. He almost looked like an average human. He even had sandy brown hair; which was ironic since the uniform look for all the dreamers was black hair and black eyes. I was one of few with different features. After I observed him he continued, "We discovered a sudden spike in her creativity levels at a shockingly older age and have assigned you to figure out why."

"Why me?" I asked, while attempting to cover up the self-pity with a look of curiosity.

"We drew your number at random," he said with an honest look. I felt cheated still, but whether it was fate or this man's deliberate action to shorten my life, I was not sure.

"Thank you for your time," I wanted to end this and move on as quickly as possible. I knew now, I was bound to this place forever, but with this I could solve the mystery of the girl in a short time and get a new assignment. Perhaps this could even lengthen my life. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob to my partial escape the man of my encounter stood up to warn me.

"I can promise you this: If you break any of the rules you have learned, this will not end will for you or Coleen," He sat back down and spun to look at his peculiar painting again.

I spoke no more words to this man. There was nothing more for me to say to him. I, finally, existed the room. My feet walked as my brain turned off. I had become a robot, just like the other dreamers, for the moment. Maybe I could think for myself, but just like my life had proved, I served the king (so to speak). My unmoving heart crumbled as I walked aimlessly around the forest leading off campus. I did find joy in getting to the end of the fencing. No one I had ever known had gone past this point. I would be the first. My life began with a step though the fence door. I was going to alone. For some reason I started to grow more comfort in my race. In my dreams I could always have a friend. Even if I couldn't talk to her. That began to get me thinking. Are you even really friends if they don't know who you are? That didn't sound like a friend. My thoughts drained all the warmth from having a forever friend.

After moments back and forth I made up my mind to take my first step. A flood of exhilaration ran though me as my foot touched the unfamiliar ground. Since I had bare feet I was able to feel the soft undisturbed grass through my toes. I stepped again and ran my left foot, which had not yet felt the soft ground, across the foreign blades. It was magical. I ran as fast as I could, letting myself absorb every possible feeling. I even ran my hands across the forest trees. I felt the bark peel my hands, the leaves brush out from underneath my feet, and the wind blow my overly shaggy blond hair out of my face. With all the excitement I didn't notice the log underneath me. I ended up in a series of tumbles. After I finished loosing my dignity, I threw myself up to make sure my stubble in character was undetected. I brushed myself off and ignored my scrapes and bruises, so I could continue on. Nothing would shake my confidence in making this freedom permanent, now. It took one taste to hook me for life. I continued to brush my hand across the trees as I walked on wards. It felt like I could make the worst possible news into a beautiful life.

But dreamers were greedy. Freedom would only be the start of what I wanted.

I made my way to a place I thought would be a good start to find my new life. A little place they called Wonderland.

* * *

Present Day

We had begun dragging our feet as the sun began to hide in the blanket of hills. Sadly the days light fading was not at a convenient time. We weren't at Spade's house yet, so another day was lost with no progress. We needed to have been in the enchanted forest weeks ago. I could see a look of disappointment on Ember's face as the first gem of night appeared in the sky.

"Are we close?" She asked in her normal upset tone.

"Lets just camp here," I ignored her question, as I normally did, "We'll for certain reach there in the morning."

Even though the fairy girl was as anxious as I was about another lost day she quickly jumped to the idea of resting, "I see a nice spot in the trees to the left," She disappeared in the forest faster than she explained where she was going. I was just about to follow when I felt a gentle hand touch my arm. I realized Colleen had been fairly silent along the whole walk. I had figured that either she was tired or our fast speaking had become too hard for her. The look on her face made me question my assumptions.

"Knight, be honest, am I lagging behind?" She asked sweetly. She meant to sound sincere and concerned, I'm sure, but Coleen always sounded sweet.

"Of course not," I plainly answered to hopefully dash her worries.

"I just feel like I don't belong," She spoke honestly. I felt horrible. I don't know how, but I did. Ember and I were both being cold. The whole time I focused on the goal and making sure I stayed detached, but that must have made her feel alone. Was that really the right thing to do?

"You-" She cut me off.

"I'm not fast, and I'm not very smart. I don't even really speak good English," She went on, "ye guys sometimes sound like ye swallow ya words and are unclear."

"Coleen," I finally managed to cut her off. She stopped babbling to look up at me which led to my pause in words, "I-uh .. Look, this is really hard, but you, Coleen, are the toughest girl I know. I swear to you, you are strong enough to do this. We will take down my whole organization together, alright?"

She smiled genuinely to let me know she believed me. A rush of relief washed over me knowing that she was no longer afraid. I hesitated to move for a second, but grabbed her hand anyway, "Let's go to sleep," I gave a small half -smile and pulled her through the trees with me. I let go of her as we set up all the beds and rested our things, but as soon as we lied down to rest she grabbed my hand again. We exchanged no words and asked no questions. It was a silent acceptance. I didn't mind since she had so much trouble sleeping. I could no longer enter her dreams, though I was still linked to her, so all she could have was night terrors. If this could help her, I was willing to comply. I could feel my fairy follower's disapproval without even looking at her. She and I both knew the sadness this girl would have to bear when I would die. Although, I slowly lost interest in trying to detach from her and only see the goal. As horrible as it was, I knew I wouldn't have to see her sadness anyway, since I'd be dead.

I lied awake staring at the sky the whole night. Part of me was convinced the moon was whispering me awake. I couldn't even keep my eyes closed. As I let them down and try to accept the darkness my eyelids would flutter uncomfortably, leaving me with no choice but to open them. Since my nighttime rest was rejected by my body I used my moments to watch the stars. Out of all the time I spent living here I had never once looked at the night sky. Dreaming was always my priority. Even with the mystery behind the beauty of night, it was not enough compared to the person I could speak to every time the sun went dark. Her mystery was one that consumed me with wonder and filled my endless thoughts. She helped me feel human without being one. She was more precious than any star. Coleen's imagination alone was enormous.

It was easy to understand why her heart would be too.

As I began feeling the wind grow warm I knew the sun would rise. It was still early, but we needed all the light in a day. I turned to my dreamer girl again. Even though I was awake the strong haze of night caused me to forget I was still holding on to her. Our hands linked next to our heads and blocked most of my view of her. I could still see her black hair swirling around the floor. The sun drew higher and shifted my senses. I untwined my hand from Coleen's to stand up. I could see Ember was already awake next to me and was attentive to my movements.

"I thought you weren't human like the rest of them," She spoke softly to me.

"I am not human," Her comment took me by surprise. Her normal code was bluntly harassing me, while this was an unclear and indirect comment towards my character, "I was created falsely by magic like a robot by metal. I will live and die like my creator pleases and do what I'm meant to."

"How are you thinking for yourself, then?" She got back to her regular bluntness.

"Someone taught me how," That is what I had come to realize.

"Maybe you already knew," Was the last thing she said before we heard Coleen shift awake.

I waited for her to open her eyes and blink reality back into her mind before I said anything. Once I could see she had turned to me with a clear mind I talked to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready. Lead the way, Knight," She smiled wide. I saw my little Coleen with her big messed up hair and bright toothy grin. With the past days I had forgotten the kid inside her. The kid who inspired me.

"Stop the lights!" I called jokingly while imitating her voice. Over the years I had remembered all the slang she used on me and meanings of most everything she said, "Ye wanna listen to me?"

I proudly got her to giggle and smile wider, "You've got the accent down. Lets go."

I watched her skip off before I too followed after her. I attempted to ignore the stare Ember was giving me. I didn't know what she was trying to prove by pointing out my human qualities, but I could tell she wanted something from me.

She always did.

* * *

Nine years ago

My life looked bleak. My assumption was that I would solve this mystery in a couple of nights and I'd be done. The end. But, of course that did not happen. Those kind of endings are only for the stories. The only information I could get from her was she liked of knowledge dreaming about being a princess in a big castle with both her parents at her side. She was like any other normal girl in history. I even attempted twisting her dreams in weird ways, but she always remained the same. She even managed to change them back however she wanted them. If her imagination was so powerful it should have showed up when she was born, let alone and the standard age of four. I was doomed.

Unless I spoke to her.

The idea came to me so fast I dropped all logic to do it. It was the first time in my life I abandoned logic. One could argue it was single-handedly the worst decision in my whole life. My opinion, however, was completely different.

I made myself visible by using the training I gained in the academy (they made a huge mistake with that lesson). She had seen may people in her dreams before so I figured it wouldn't be a problem meeting me. As I walked by a mirror, which usually didn't work to humans in dreams, but us dream givers could see our reflections, I noticed I looked like a homeless person. She would never imagine such an ill-dressed person in her castle. Most people who saw weird and random things in their dreams would think nothing of it until morning. This girl had complete control and awareness in her dreams which would make her confused. I looked around the room for some inspiration. What would this girl want to see? The first thing I noticed was a painting of an army on horse-back. That seemed simple enough.

As I walked my magic changed my clothes. My ragged tunic melted into a glowing steel chest plate and better fitting leather pants to match while my bare feet became entwined in tall boots. I even got a nice sword strapped to my back. To add character I brushed my hair with my fingers, nicely, making it more battle-like in essence. I finished just as my feet found Coleen. She had a watery white gowned that cascaded down the floor with a tightly pulled corset at the top. Her messy black hair remained untouched, but she had placed a woven flower crown to add queen status. When she turned to me, I noticed her diamond bright eyes that made her, undoubting, a princess. She must have been of royalty in the real world.

Next to her were two breathing statues draped in full armor, clearly only used to protect the most valuable treasures. They stood tall like pillars over Coleen and me. The room was glowing bright from the wall of windows leading out to the endless world this girl had created. The light poured on to Coleen's dress and throne in front of her, which was tastefully draped in elegant fabrics. The room was just like the castles in story books, filled with jewels and wonder.

"Who are ye?" The small empress spoke to me. I had noticed over time listening to her speak she did not sound like a child, but an old soul that had much to tell. I realized, as I was contemplating her voice that I did not understand her very easily. In fact, I didn't even know how to imitate her accent. My cover was blown.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake," I blurted out honestly, I figured it didn't matter what I said now.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. She kept that plastered to her for a moment, "Em," She was at a loss for words, "Well, that doesn't mean ye cannot tell me who ye are."

She spoke like an adult too; Her voice was sophisticated and strong. It was strange for an eight year old, "I'm nobody," I spoke rapidly trying to get out as quickly as possible. The longer I was here the more she would remember.

"No," Her eyes softened living her with a glow children always gave. I had missed that innocence for so long. I may have been twelve, but in my lifestyle I had to be an adult far too young, "Everybody is somebody. What's ya name?"

"I don't have one," I continued to cover my identity. Although something dark crawled into my heart when I realized that was true; I really didn't have a name, "I don't have one," I repeated, in misery.

"God love ya," she sighed, "I have to give ye one then!" The princess openly declared. After making it her mission to help me, she began circling around me to figure out my new identity. As she got to my back she spotted the sword strapped to me. It was nearly too high up for her reach, but she managed to draw my weapon and come back around to face me, "Ye are now Knight Flynn."

"Night like nighttime?" I was confused about why this was in any way significant to me.

"Not like nighttime," She laughed with a breath of innocence, "Ye think?" She knocked on my head to test its hollowness. I had been taken back for a moment, but I was not upset in the slightest. Instead, I let her warmth seep through my head with every pound, "Ye a knight in shining armor, don't ye know? It a joke. Get it?"

My new name rushed through my body. It was liberation. I was a person. I repeated it over and over in my mind. My name was Knight Flynn.

And I was damn proud of it.

I laughed for her. No, for me. So hard my stomach burst while my eyes locked tighter than a vault. The wrinkles around my mouth felt as though they would become permanent while my first real laugh left my lips. My life had reeked of misery for so long and in one touch this girl realized all my pain. Even if it was just for a minute. She changed my blackened soul. When I finally calmed down I opened my eyes to see her still in front of me smiling ear to ear. She looked pleased with herself for bringing joy to my grey eyes, "Thank you," I let escape from my mind.

"Are ye going to stay, Knight?" Was her version of 'you're welcome.'

"I'm sworn to protect you, now, and I intend to," I bowed slightly to her to show my ultimate respect.

Her huge grin turned soft and sorrowful, "I hope I can imagine you again," The world around us began to fade away slowly. I could hear the echo of an older woman shouting for young Coleen, disturbing the world around us. Everything began to melt until I could no longer see the girl in the white dress.

I looked up to see the morning light over shadowing the left over stars form the night. The sun cut through the last of my subconscious and returned me to reality. Coleen's smiling image still burned in my mind. My stomach still burned from laugher.

"Till tomorrow, my princess."

* * *

Five years ago

I was a slave to the night. I trudged through the hours of mind-numbing daylight with a look of boredom plastered to my face. The meaningless words spoken, the endless meals I needed to survive, and the stupid people I had to encounter were all nothing when I closed my eyes to sleep. Anything was worth living through as long as I could sleep. Maybe it was the thrill of breaking all rules I had sworn on heaven and earth to follow or the smiling girl in the white dress. I was never really sure. I knew no one could make me laugh like cute little Coleen. I also knew nothing was more exciting than breaking the rules. I gained that knowledge not only by defying my subconscious laws, but by breaking my waking laws too. I began to steal and con for better food and clothes. In my heartless mind I had figured the people I took from had more than plenty to go around.

They did.

I only stole from queens.

I took my nighttime queen's kind words.

And my daytime queen's jewels.

I was a thief, and a thief needs a crew. What better than a rotten boy with a playing card name. We all believed in increased his luck. Not that anyone was very lucky in card games. House always wins, right? This was a boy who, like me defied rules. In fact, he shattered them. Nothing was too morally fence line for him. He was no robin hood; that much was for sure. With his crew we became the dirtiest thieves in Wonderland. When we came people practically threw their things to us, begging for safety. Little did they know, even though our sense of right and wrong was broken, we never killed. Killing, to us, was an evil we could never cross into.

The only problem was, stealing was hard with the light god shined bright over us as a spotlight. Most people robbed in the blanket of a starry sky. I more than refused. I made it hard to not have our faces seen. Along the way someone caught a glimpse of a card named, rule smasher's glowing green eyes. They called him snake eyes. Since his prominent feature on his face were those snake eyes we started to run into some problems. My 'friends' begged for me to rob under the shield of night, but I continued to refuse. There was no way I would leave my safe haven for a couple of throw away thieves. With the thrill of taking temporarily out of the question I lied in our cabin, staring at the rickety wooden ceiling waiting for sleep to take me.

It finally did.

I opened my eyes and felt the familiar soft grass beneath me. Instant relaxation washed over me. I looked up and the clear blue sky Coleen had painted with her mind. It had light watery clouds bleeding across it and leading to the burning sun. I tried to imagine it warming my chilled bones, but I couldn't feel much in dreams. I still faintly heard the loud breathing of my real word companions in symphony with the creaking of the wood floors. I toned it out as soon as I saw the nighttime queen.

"Where've ye been, Dream Giver?" She called out to me.

"Not sleeping," I pointed out obviously to her, "And that's Mr. Flynn to you."

"Oh, yeah? Does your highnessFlynn want some servants kiss his fat arse?" She turned her sharp tongue to me. Her words were very dull hitting my chest, though. Everything she said seemed fun and light. I was never once hurt by her insults.

"No, but he punishes all who miss treat him," I ran to her and scooped her swiftly off her feet. Throwing her over my shoulder, like a flour sack, I raced around the grass fields until I could tire myself out.

Coleen's sweet laugh burst through the air as she pounded softly on my back, half wanting down and half wanting to keep running. I set her back on her feet just for a moment before I grabbed her hands in mine, and spun her around wildly. The wind whipped us harshly as my brain scrabbled in my skull. Her weight pulled my arms strictly straight and locked me from letting go. My feet pounding against the grass almost reminded me of thumping in a joyous heart. I felt so incredibly human.

But I was not.

I slowed the speed to allow the dreamer's feet to softly land on the ground. Once I let her go I tried to cover my worry with a soul crushing smile. I had to use all of my remaining strength to lift those corners of my mouth. I would gain no wrinkles for that smile.

"What's wrong?" Coleen asked. No matter what I did she could always read through it.

"Nothing," I looking into her ocean eyes blankly.

"Lie to me again and I rip your eyes out of their sockets," She never took my crap. That was for sure.

I pondered my answer for a moment. I truly didn't know how to answer her question. How did you explain to a life filled human what is was like to have no feeling? And what it was like to want them, "I am alone. I do not understand all you can feel since I don't share that emotion. I was created for one sole purpose, I am empty inside this body. I have nothing and I will die with no fulfillment in this life."

She looked at me with no pity in her eyes. In her eyes I only saw love. She never pitied anyone's tragedies. She knew that never helped. Coleen only poured all her love to you, "Knight, that is completely untrue," She put her hand right where my heart would be and seemingly flowed her concern into me, "I feel ye happiness in ye laugh, ye sadness in ye lonely eyes, and ye excitement in each breath ye release here. I can even feel ye humanity in my fingertips. That is ye heart beat, Knight. Ye are as alive as I am."

For the first time I placed my hand on my once empty chest and felt the alien flutter that was my heart. It took two pulses and slowly fated out. Then again it fluttered twice. My eyes widened. I began to feel it in my ears. The roaring of blood moving at the rhythmic beat of my life. Over and over I felt it always on time. It was a sensation I would never forget. My heart was felt all through me. Even in my toes I could feel it racing. It was as though my life had just started. Coleen had begun my heart beat.

I looked at the girl in the white dress in front of me. My eyes were all in need to say 'Thank you for this life.' Her look back said everything.

_ You can feel._

Could I? I still didn't know.

* * *

Present day

It didn't take long for our tired feet to reach our destination. The moment of truth came. Here I was standing in front of the only place I had called home besides my dreams. I hadn't seen the beat up old, wooden shack since I hit eighteen. I guess that's when most children left the nest, right? This was different. The house looked down on me in shame. I had wronged this place. Did I really have the right to just return? It didn't matter now that I stood in front of it, practically begging for forgiveness with my eyes as I looked at it. I made my way to the window and looked in. It was abandoned. I didn't see half finished poker games on the floor or disguised treasures packed in the corners. In fact, it was completely empty. The house rejected my apology and erased the existence of my old friends.

I turned back to my falsely tied up friends and shook my head. Ember looked more and more angry with each turn of my artificially filled skull. I started to walk over to the girls and untie them when I heard the thud of foot steps hitting the ground. My instincts instantly told me it was boy coming down from a tree. I tried to turn and face him but it was too late. He hit me hard across my back head and neck. My body gave weight against the blunt force I received. My movement was lost while my heart beat slowed. I couldn't feel any pain, from the hit but I could feel the cold think blood running down my face. Was I dying?

"Knight!" Coleen's panicked voice broke through the air. I watched her always calm face turn so white. She continued to scream as my former crew raced to grab both girls. Even in her blurred fury she managed to untangle her loosely bound hands and grab the knife from her boot. She quickly cut the chest of one of the boys, leaving him to fall on the floor in agony. I began to assume he was the one who struck me as she went to cut him once more. She was grabbed my more boys before she could. She was still yelling, but I couldn't hear it anymore. All my senses failed me as my eyes began to close do to their immense weight. My last hope, Ember, was already fighting the darkness of sleep due to the thief covering face and restricting her life. She went limp just as I did. My sight fell on the curly-haired girl I followed so long. Her white dress ran red in places with her destruction to these boys. She was stronger than she looked. It took three thieves to hold her down. Then, I saw him. The rule smasher bent down to my level to make sure I saw him last.

His snake eyes burned my soul as darkness consumed me.

* * *

Author note:

That's the end of chapter one. Hope you all liked it. Just for clarity I'm not Irish, but I did a ton of research on their speech. If you know something sounds off please tell me and I will certainly fix it. Also, the 'Ye' and 'Ya' both stand for you (and occasionally you're and your) with an accent if that got confusing. Also Ye wouldn't sound like Yee but more like yeah ( just so it doesn't sound strange in your head ). If you want to know anything else comment below or PM me. If want to comment because you liked it or have something to mention that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading :) I love your faces.

~Light up the sky


End file.
